A solid state drive (SSD) on which a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, such as a NAND flash memory (hereinafter referred to as a “NAND memory”), is mounted has drawn attention as a memory system used for a computer system. The SSD is advantageous in terms of fast operation, light weight and the like, compared to a magnetic disk device.